


Canarrow: Christmas Morning

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, Canarrow Family Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, his wife Sara, and their children enjoy their Christmas morning together.





	Canarrow: Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I wrote this Canarrow one shot, I had made it Christmas themed since it was that time of year. I hope you guys like it and Merry Christmas for those reading this three months from when I posted it here.

It was Christmas morning, and Oliver, Sara, their 11 year old son Robbie, and their 9 year old daughter Sasha were currently sitting underneath their Christmas Tree as they each unwrapped their presents, all of them in a very jovial mood. Connor was the first one to open his present which came from the Diggles, John and Lyla.

"Wow, look at this you guys", Robbie said to his parents and sister with great exuberance, grinning from ear to ear. "Uncle John and Aunt Lyla sent me a cool "Star Wars" toy set. And it even comes with these awesome action figures of all of the characters, including Yoda, my favorite character. This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it", responded Oliver to his son's reaction over his Christmas present. "Just be sure to thank your Uncle Diggle and Aunt Lyla for it."

"I will dad", replied Robbie as he began to play with his brand new toy set. Sasha was the next one to open her present from her Aunt Thea and her Uncle Roy.

"Look mommy and daddy", Sasha said to her parents with great excitement when she saw what her gift was. "It's the new Barbie Doll toy set I've always wanted. I love it."

"Don't forget to thank your Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea for it", Sara told her daughter while smiling at how much she liked her new present.

"I will mommy", answered Sasha as she joined her brother in playing with her own toy set. Afterwards, Sara went ahead and began opening the present Oliver purchased for her and her eyes widened while she nearly gasped at what it turned out to be.

"Oh Oli it's beautiful", responded Sara after recovering from the initial shock while holding up the stunning pearl necklace which her husband had gotten for her. "Thank you so much for this." Sara then, with Oliver's help, placed the necklace around her neck after which she gave him a big hug, her eyes glistening with happy tears. Once they parted, Sara handed Oliver his own present, which he opened to discover a fine looking dark green blazer jacket. After taking a moment to examine it, he put it on and then took his wife into his arms.

"This is a wonderful gift and I really appreciate it. Thank you very much honey", Oliver said to his wife with gratefulness as he held her.

Now that everyone had finished opening their presents and had taken the time to enjoy them, they got up and made their way to the dining room table in order to have breakfast, which would consist of hot buttery pancakes with warm apple slices on top, chocolate syrup, and glasses of milk on the side. Sara had already finished preparing breakfast and placed the food onto the table, but the pancakes were still a bit too hot for consumption and therefore the family had decided to go ahead and open their presents while waiting for their food to cool down. As they were walking through the archway between the living and dining room, Sasha happened to look up and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh look Robbie, daddy and mommy are underneath the mistletoe. That means they have to kiss", she stated with a giggle while pointing her finger towards the said mistletoe. Robbie also looked up to where his sister was pointing and saw that she was indeed correct.

"You're right little sis, they do have to kiss since the mistletoe is there", he added, agreeing with his sister.

Oliver and Sara looked up to where their kids were gazing and saw that there truly was some mistletoe right above them. Oliver then remembered he'd hung it up there when he and his family were decorating their home with the Christmas decorations. Smiling, he used fingers to lift his wife's chin, bended his head, and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss which she returned. Normally, seeing their parents kiss would cause some kids to be grossed out and embarrassed, but that wasn't the case for Robbie and Sasha. Despite being kids, they were mature enough to understand how much their parents were in love and were always very happy to see them display that love no matter where they were.

A few seconds later, Oliver and Sara parted, smiling at each other and then at their kids who were smiling back at them. The four of them then went on into the dining room to begin eating their breakfast while feeling very blessed and grateful to be together on this Christmas morning.

 

The End


End file.
